Elgant Hate
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: It's a new year at Hogwarts and Harry and the gang have just entered an new exciting year! The Tri-wizard tournament is at Hogwarts after many years of being discontinued. But a new student joins them, Tokala Sol. Rated T for Language


Sorry not Completed. :D And will never will, please review!

!*!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!*!

Elegant Hate  
>Chp<p>

Author: Tokala Soul

Timeline: Takes place in The Goblet of Fire

Rating: PG

Summary:  
>It's a new year at Hogwarts and Harry and the gang have just entered an new exciting year! The Tri-wizard tournament is at Hogwarts after many years of being discontinued. But a new student joins them, Tokala Sol. A new Perfect that's been at Hogwarts since the beginning but is now just starting to be apart of the amazing plot. Finding a new attraction towards her Draco Malfoy finds that she would do anything in her power to see that this year would go as planned. But how will She survive the year?<p>

Warning!: I do not own Harry Potter and this may contain Spoilers.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

A whole new year! I smiled proudly as an large train came to an screeching halt infront of me letting out an loud hoot from it's mighty haul. I held my book 'Hogwarts a History' tightly to my chest, an small sleek black cat with deep red eyes perched silently on my shoulders let out an muffled snort as I stepped excitedly towards the train. I am at Platform Nine and Three Quaters, and yes I am an Hogwarts student of The Griffindor house. I held my bag tightly with my left hand, the other holding my books. My short slightly curled black hair swung as I entered the train compartment. Very excited for this year fore my father, who was apart of the Minstery of Magic had hinted me that This year would be the most exciting in Hogwarts history yet. Sidestepping several confused First years I made my way down the row of compartments the train rushing forward quickly as I stepped in. The cat on my shoulders purred lightly curling it's elegant tail around my neck. Stuffing 'Hogwarts a History' into my Leather Book bag I scratched under the cat's chin making him pur even louder with content. "Yes Can't wait Reaper! I can just feel the excitement in the air!"

I walked quietly forward, keeping my eyes locked on the compartments searching for the three people I wanted to hang out with for this trip when suddenly I slammed straight into an hard, and very cold object. Reaper hissed violently as he braced him self tightly to my shoulders so he wouldn't be knocked off. I stumbled backwards and regained my posture as I looked at whom I had collided with brushing dust off my jeans "Oh my Gosh! I am so sorry I-" I looked up to lock eyes with two grey pools, I gasped slightly and Reaper let out an annoyed hiss of anger. "Malfoy..." I said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy whom was also brushing some dust off his shirt snarled slightly finally looking up also "Oh it's you Sol... Ew... You touched me. And with that little menace too." He narrowed his silvery eyes at the cat on my shoulders whom returned the scowl with his own. "Oh shut your mouth you Snake." I said rather hotly crossing my arms and slightly lifting my chin defiantly. Malfoy huffed crossing his arms and dusting his clothes more strongly as if he was imaging a whole muddy mess was upon it. "Yea right You little wretch. Try watching where your going because you might not just come back from a Collison without a scratch." Spat Draco. At that Reaper snarled louder, unsheathing his claws and narrowing his eyes almost glowing. I hurriedly petted Reaper's head comfortly telling him it's ok, reluctantly he snorted lowering his head and sheathing his claws. I turned back to Malfoy "Ok I don't want to deal with your lot right now. So you better bloody move so I can find an place to sit." Malfoy crossed his arms and gave his usual ignorant smirk, I rolled my eyes. "Why not make me Goody-Two-Shoes? Hm?" He challenged through an intense stare.

A slight shiver ran down my back as he stared at me but I quickly shook it off and stuck out my hand and tried pushing him away. Malfoy laughed abit still staying directly on the spot. I snorted pushing harder and was able to shove past the annoying git. I smirked turning around and crossing my arms as Reaper also mirrored my approval "Ha! Made ya." I mocked rather loudly, Malfoy leaned lightly against the Train wall and snorted turning towards the opposite direction and walked briskly forward without another word. I laughed turning and heading down the little hall, Reaper gave an smirk showing his sharp white teeth. I laughed turning to see Three people in a closed compartment, each talking with smiles on their faces all except an red haired boy. I peered inside and an boy with glasses and black hair looked keenly back smiling. "Tokala!" He mouthed standing and opening the door, letting me in. An intelligent looking girl with somewhat puffy brown hair sat beside the stout red haired freckled boy, the girl smiled at me and the boy just gave a stifled nod "Oh hey Tokala! I see Reaper looks very well!" Said the Busy haired girl. I smiled petting Reaper quietly. "Yea! He's doing perfectly fine! Thanks for asking Hermione! And hey Ron, Harry!" I smiled lightly at them, outside the window rain washed against the glass as the train sped forward. It was the famous 'Golden Trio' sitting infront of me, suddenly an unexpected muffled hoot came from a covered cage. I peered at it for an second before Ron shurgged saying "It's my owl."Ron seemed to be in an rather sour mood, I shrugged it off. Reaper whom rarely left my side leaped from my shoulder onto Hermione's lap. He purred rubbing this spine against her outstretched hand. "So How'd he get fixed up, ever since that accident with Hagrid's... Um... Little pet. he looked pretty beat up." Asked Hermione curiously as she scratched behind his ears making an eruption of purrs crawl out of his throat. "Oh, I erm... Got help from my father. He hired an very...um... Determined expert to work on his wounds." I shurgged lightly, in truth Reaper was an special kind of creature he was an Shadow Drake instead, an shapeshifter if you will. He was mainly an black cat when in truth he could change into almost any species at will and that he can heal in extreme amount of time but unfortunately only I knew about this. My parents and friends thought only of him as an hot tempered cat that was very clingy to their daughter. I sighed watching as Reaper purred quietly under Hermione's hand, she gave an nod and continued with another subject. "Well have you heard? Somethings 'bout to happen at Hogwarts and no ones going to tell us!" Hermione let a annoyed huff escape her lips, as well as Ron and Harry. I nodded quietly "Yea.. Both of my parents mentioned it, even my older sibling whom works with your Charlie. Ron, said something 'bout it." I looked at Ron quietly, Charlie was apart of the Large Weasley family of Ron's, Ron gave a nod "Yea Falken's good with those Creatures I think he's even better then Charlie!" Falken Sol, my older Brother was an extremely well known expert with magical creatures, and anyone would believe it had rubbed off on me as well. The red haired boy gave an shudder slightly as he said so thinking of the many creatures they might have to tame. I rolled my eyes as I held out my arm, Reaper obediently hopped onto my arm and climbed onto my shoulders. "Ok guys. I am going to find another Compartment." I grabbed my luggage prepared to leave when an hand shot out and grabbed my wrist "Wait!" I gasped turning to see who it was when I saw a rather red Harry leaning forward holding my wrist. I blushed slightly but Reaper gave a protective low hiss, he never liked anybody to touch me even if it was 'The Boy Who Lived.' "Oh um... Wanna stay? There's room!" Harry patted an seat next to his slightly, letting go of my arm also. I smiled setting my stuff down ounce again. "Ok thanks Harry.." I gave him an bright warm grin which made a streak of red flash across his face for an second. I sat beside him quietly letting Reaper leap off my shoulder once more and explore our compartment that we would be staying in. I stared quietly out the window, rain steadily washed against the glass I could only see a blurred mist as we whirled forward continuing our journey to Hogwarts.

~*~ ((~Time Skip~))

The train screeched to a Halt, all four of us dressed into our robes before hand started to pack our stuff. I sighed as Reaper curled his body around my neck purring softly, as we made our way to the end of the train to exit. I shoved Reaper into my coat like Hermione with Crookashanks. "Gosh, Reaper.. I would think that you and me were like Mr. Filtch and Mrs. Norris how clingy you are!" I shuddered quietly as I said those words. I left Harry and the gang waving goodbye "I'll see you in the common room!" I called after them as everyone started to weave through the crowd, bending foward and trying to keep as dry as possible. Reaper shivered as he stayed under my coat to keep dry, he let out an annoyed huff. I grunted "Oh hush, your not trudging through the rain like me." Reaper seemed to giggle and I gently shook my coat making Him shift into a uncomfortable position, he grumbled angrily. I smiled as I made my way to the Carriages that would lead us the rest of the way to the School, my bag and books over my head to cover me from the downpour. I glanced at the first years and laughed happy that I wasn't them. First year's traditionally traveled across the lake with Hagrid and in this weather it would be like swimming through a Giant Wave. I sighed pushing my way into one of the last carriages and sat in the empty seat glad of the dryness, the carriage didn't move so I thought I must not have been the last person. So I waited quietly for the other student that I would share the carriage with. I let Reaper curl around my neck warming my cold wet skin. I smiled lightly when the door to the carriage swung open several waterdrops flew at the seats beside the opening. The boy's head was hunched covered by an jacket and his face was looking at the floor so I wasn't able to recognize him. I watched as the wet figure stepped into the carriage and slammed the door shut, he seemed to mutter quietly to himself not noticing I was there. Reaper looked up and let out an hiss. "Hello there." I smiled lightly to the stranger as he looked up. Suddenly my deep brown eyes locked with cold silvey ones. I gasped, my smile turning instantly into a frown "Malfoy!"

Draco blinked water from his eyes inwhich narrowed immediately "Oh! It's you Sol! Why are you here!" I let out an annoyed sigh "To get to Hogwarts of course. You bloody idiot!" Reaper narrowed his red eyes menacingly at Draco. Malfoy snarled "Damn Sol. Why you always a wise Ass?" I shurgged smirking "Well just cause." I said in an sarcastic tone. "And where is your pug-faced girlfriend and thugs!" I said defiantly crossing my arms. Malfoy affended by the remark hissed "Pansy is not my girlfriend... And I lost them in the crowd." He mumbled the last part as I supressed an sharp giggle. "Aw poor little Malfoy lose his groupies?" Reaper seemed to have laughed on my shoulders as Malfoy spat "Of all people I had to get stuck with Tokala The Cat!" I narrowed my eyes and flashed an 'I'm going to kill you Look at him' Malfoy looked out the window with grimace "It's bloody pouring out there! And I think this is the last carriage..." Malfoy growled "Well I guess I have to share the carriage with you." Malfoy seemed to have spat the last part before I nodded reluctantly. Reaper seemed to be very disgusted with the idea and growled silently, he nudged his muzzle more deeply into my neck noticing my shaking tension. I turned to the window again for comfort, this was going to be a rough ride...

((~Time Skip~))

Quite a while has passed since we started moving but luckily the carriage finally made it to a stop. The small pitter patter of raindrops can be heard loudly above our heads. I sighed getting up, lucky for me I survived the ride with only a few harsh words from Draco and only one or two arguments between us with an added addition to Reaper nearly leaping at Malfoy and clawing his eyes out. I giggled, remembering that moment when I heard an rather loud pull at the door. I looked over and saw Malfoy trying to pry the door open. I sighed getting up. "Do you need help?" Malfoy turned to me with angry eyes "Well of course!" He spat angrily, his hair messy and wet as he combed an hand through the Blonde strands. I sighed pushing past him "Let me show you how am expert does it." Malfoy snorted "For opening doors" I let the insult pass a I grabbed the handle and tried desperately to pull it open. "What the?" I tried again only to result in the door handle letting out a loud creak. I growled making Reaper get off so I could lean backwards and get more pull on the handle. Suddenly my wet hands slipped from the cold metal and I stumbled backwards, I collided with Malfoy and I landed back first onto the Carriage floor. I heard Reaper let out an loud hiss as I rubbed the back of my head, my eyes shut in pain. "Ow..." Then Suddenly I could feel hot breathe on my cheek. I blinked my eyes open to find myself face to face with my Nemesis. Our eyes once again locked, my heart beating an thousand times an minute. Then Draco looked away quickly, getting to his feet flustered. I laid there for a moment, my cheeks covered red. I quickly got to my feet as Malfoy turned away and tried at the door again, it opened with an rather loud creak. I covered my face as Malfoy stepped out of the carriage hastily.

Not speaking I hurriedly took Reaper in my coat still bristling from the incident and quickly grabbed my bags and stepped out of the carriage out into the rain, I sighed rushing into Hogwarts trying desperately to forget that moment. Water soaked the floor as many students tried to make it into the Great hall without slipping. I nearly slipped half way but was able to grab on an nearby student, inwhich I apologized to right after. I picked my way through the students until I was at the Griffindor table with a whole bunch of other kids chatting quietly, I smiled lightly as I spotted my good friend Celeste Hawke sitting beside other Griffindors talking about their break. I quickly made my way over to them and Celeste immediately shoved one of the girls beside her to give me room to sit. I sat with them and let Reaper curl into my lap for a nap before we ate. "Hey Celeste! What's up? Had a good Break!" I said smiling, my hair slightly soaked. The dirty blonde smiled "Nothing much... Just had a very boring Summer." She shrugged lightly petting Reaper between his ears before turning to me again. "How 'bout you?" I glanced at the Syltherin Table quietly and sighed. "Well on my way here I..." I scratched the back of my head embarrassed "I-I had to share an carriage with... Um Draco Malfoy..." Celeste swallowed a gasp. "What! You had to share a carriage with that ignorant Git!" I sighed nodding quietly "And there was this moment when He and I kind of Fell-" Suddenly the door to the Great Hall swung open and Mrs. McGonagall strode in followed closely by dripping wet first years. I couldn't supress as giggle, all of them looked quite miserable all accept an tiny boy with what appeared to be Hagrid's Moleskin coat over his shoulders. I clasped an hand over my mouth nearly laughing forgetting the moment with Malfoy completely, while Celeste beside me let out quiet laughter. What was he so excited about? The small boy seemed to be looking at someone, he gave two thumbs up and mouthed. 'I fell in the lake!' I blinked shaking my head, why would he be so excited about that! I smirked watching as the first years made their way to the front of the great hall, leaving an trail of water behind them. Professor McGonagall put down an tall old witch hat on a three legged stool and walked away. Suddenly an long tear tore along the Hat's side facing us and suddenly it started to sing, most of the first years gasped slightly at the sight while I just listened intently to the song. I watched as the hat opened it's mouth reciting it's song the Hat sung each year for every set of fresh students. I smiled proudly as he sung the Griffindor's part of the song, I repeated it in my mind quietly as the Hat stopped singing and the sorting started. 'By Gryffindor, The bravest were. Prized far beyond the rest.' I smiled lightly as Professor McGonagall continued with the sorting until she ended with "Whitby, Kevin!" ("HUFFLEPUFF") I then shook my head out of my thoughts and turned to face the Front of the Great Hall watching as Professor McGonagall took the Hat and stool away.

I briefly glanced at the new students in our ranks before looking at Professor Dumbledore whom arms were stretched out in welcome "I only have two words to say to you," He started "Tuck in." I smiled turning expectantly to my golden dishes which immediately filled with food magically. I grabbed my fork and picked food from the plates and loaded my dish. Reaper growled with every movement I made for it interrupted his nap. I sighed pushing the sleepy Reaper onto my shoulder again as I ate, he purred curling around my shoulders no longer constantly being disturbed. I took my fork again and started to eat my food again, stuffing my mouth hungrily. Celeste looked at me holding some mash Potatoes in her spoon "Gosh Tokala. Your acting as if you haven't eaten in years! I mean Bloody Hell!" I rolled my eyes swallowing the remaining food and turned to my friend with an playful glare "Well now Celeste. Your really starting to sound like Ron Weasely." She snorted crossing her arms and dropping her spoon onto her hardly touched plate. "You know that I hate him right!" I rolled my eyes again, picking a small piece of meat from my plate and giving it to Reaper whom ate it quickly. "Right..." She shoved my shoulder and I smiled. As dinner continued, I chatted constantly with Celeste forgetting completely about the incident with Draco Malfoy. After a few long moments I ate my fill, the rain poured heavily outside and a thunderclap almost made me jump out of my seat, I looked up slightly to see a flash of lightning flash across the roof above us. I gasped slightly, Is it really that stormy outside? I turned back to my plate to see that the main course was replaced with many sorts of puddings. I smiled brightly, digging in the moment I found where my spoon was. "Oh Chocolate Gateau!" Celeste rolled her eyes slightly as she took some Treacle tart onto her plate. I ate the pudding more civilly with Celeste's enjoyment, Reaper purred trying to beg for some Pudding. "No Reaper. The last time I gave you pudding you became hecka hyper." Reaper gave me the most saddest look before I had to turn away. "Reaper No." I continued with the rest of my dessert. After every student and staff member ate their fill the last remnants of the last course disappeared leaving sparkling golden plates in their wake. The loud chatter ceased as Dumbledore got to his feet to speak. "So!" An smiled spread across his face as he peered around the hall "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask of your attention, while I give out a few Notices."

I didn't listen much to rest of Dumbledore's short notice about Flitch's addition to the forbidden objects in school, frankly almost everyone ignored the list and just brought the objects in secret. Celeste nudged me urgently "Hey-Hey Tokala! Dumbledore's 'bout to say something important!" I looked up slightly as Dumbledore continued " As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." I stifled a laugh nudging Celeste quietly "Like that ever stopped us." I leaned in, whispering into her ear, she giggled nodding. I turned back to the front of the great hall. "It is also painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." I gasped nearly jumping out of my seat to protest, Reaper gave an angered hiss at the sudden movement. Many eruptions of silent protests immediately came from around the hall, I glanced at Harry whom had a very shocked look.

I turned back to Dumbledore demanding an explanation, I was once apart of the Qudditch team but I had resigned this year so I can get my studies more sharpened. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October" I growled, What's so important that they had to cancel The Qudditch Cup! "-and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But at that moment there came a very loud clap of thunder and the doors to the Great Hall swung open with an Bang. I quickly looked towards the doors and gasped seeing the sight. An man shrouded in a black traveling cloak stood in the doorway leaning upon a long staff. As I could see, every head in the Hall turned towards the visitor, a flash of lighting across the ceiling shone his figure. He seemed to lower his hood more, shake his head full of Grizzled dark grey hair and walk to the Teachers table. On every step an Clunk sounded echoing through the silent and astonished hall. The strange man reached the end of the teacher's table, turned right and walked straight to Dumbledore. Another flash of lighting before they started to speak to each other, from the corner of my eye I spotted Hermione gasp. What had she seen? The stranger held out an hand to Dumbledore, which had a lot of bad scars. Dumbledore shook it muttering quietly, The visitor shook his head and replied in an undertone to Dumbledore's reponse. The headmaster nodded and gestured toward an seat on his right hand. The man sat down, shook his Mane of hair out of his what can I call a face and pulled out a plate of sausages. He then raised it to his half nose and sniffed it. I shuddered slightly as all the students started to whisper in a undertone. What scared or intrigued me the most was his magical eye which was darting back and forth surveying the hall, I blinked holding Reaper closer to my chest. Dumbledore then spoke up "May I introduce our new defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" I gasped again for almost the fourth time tonight. Dumbledore seemed to say brightly through the astonished silence. "Professor Moody." As usual new teachers or staff members of the school would have an applause for their arrival but no one seemed to want to join Dumbledore and Hagrid in clapping for the newcomer. After their applause echoed through the silent hall like a rock both abruptly stopped. I stared at the new teacher which was also mirrored by my fellow students.

I shuddered leaning towards Celeste and prodded her on the shoulder roughly. "Isn't he a creepy git?" Celeste seemed to be frozen on the spot transfixed by Professor Moody as much as the other students around us. I growled followed closely by Reaper, the small cat curled around my neck tighter, his tail curling back and forth it's tip lightly touching my chin protectively. I turned back to professor Dumbledore warily as he cleared his throat rather loudly." As I was saying." He said, smiling brightly at us, whom were still silent and staring at the new Professor. Dumbledore continued "we are to have the honor of hosting a vey exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." I gaped mouth open in awe. What! The Triwizard Tournment! Here at Hogwarts? And before I could continue my thoughts a familiar voice shouted "You're JOKING!" I turned my head and spotted the infamous Weasley twins. I knew instantly whom it was that spoke rather loudly, Fred Weasley. I smiled lightly as every student started to laugh and Dumbledore even began to chuckle. The stern tension that filled the air was now long gone and replaced with excitement and amusement. The professor continued once more "I am not joking, Mr Weasley. Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar..." Professor McGonagall cleared her throat rather loudly. "Er-but maybe this is not the time...no..." He seemed to be slightly embarrassed as he said this "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... Well some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who do will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely." I petted Reaper excited as he purred under my palm, I knew of this reading alot could inform you about these kind of rare things. Excited with tension I smiled Brightly, Celeste poked me in the side. "What is the Triwizard Tournament?" I held back a groan as I opened mouth to speak but Professor Dumbledore cut in "The Triwizard Tournanent was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of Wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." I heard many gasps, whispers of excitment and overall astonishment including one very close, I nearly just shurgged I have learned of this before but obviously almost everyone else hadn't.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament. None of which has very successful. However, our own department of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the times is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger." This reminded myself of Harry Potter, I laughed lightly.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." "I'm going to enter!" I whispered urgently to Celeste whom was also whispering to another brunette next to her. She giggled at me when Reaper gave an angered snarl "Your never going to last the whole Tournament!" I shoved my best friend roughly by the shoulder "Don't make me throw my plate at you!" She giggled again as we turned back to the front of the hall followed by everyone else. "Even though I know all of you will be excited to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age- That's is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" Dumbledore had began to raise his level of voice more loudly fore protests had erupted from the wave of students that had been quite excited just a moment ago. "is a measure we feel is necessary-" I joined the protests also followed by Reaper whom felt my outrage and hissed in anger encouraging me strongly. "-given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students before sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." Dumbledore's eyes peered under his half moon spectals towards the red haired twins. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under Seventeen." I pounded my hand against the wooden table top in protest, ignored by everyone except Reaper whom hissed in anger. "The delegations from beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important. It is to you all to be alert and rested as your enter your lessons tomorrow morning-" I looked at Celeste "How's he supposed to make us go to bed when he just gave us a load full of news! I mean seriously-" I was cut short when Dumbledore smiled "Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Professor sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-eye Moody. I began to shuffle myself together as the excitement for the coming year waved through me like a tsunami, all the students following in suite for the door. Reaper climbed onto my shoulders once again as I followed the crowd with Celeste close behind. I looked up to see George Weasley staring up at Dumbledore through angry eyes. I giggled slightly as Celeste nudged me forward through the crowd. "Come on Tokala. Let's get out of here before we get squished." I nodded and slipped my way through the crowd, evidently it was quite easy. We finally made it to the door and out of it in less than two minutes. Reaper shuffled his paws on one of my shoulders in discomfort as he held a gaze towards something. I softly petted him and looked around, and sure enough Reaper's gaze lead to the infamous Draco Malfoy staring down a 4th year Ravenclaw, giving her his infamous smirk. The small girl was bright red in the face with brown curls waving down to her shoulders, she was held up against a wall as Malfoy leaned causually over her with one hand next to her Face and the other slumbed lazily in his emerald green robe pocket. The girl seemed to be terrified, letting out gasps of fright as Malfoy spoke to her. Reaper hissed as I looked at Celeste whom was already heading towards the marble staircase. "Hey Celeste!"  
>She turned looking in my direction curiously. "I'll catch up with you later!" Celeste hesitated for a moment before nodding and heading up the stair's alone.<p>

I turned on my heels and shouldered my way through the crowd and towards the pair, I put my hands on my hips and coughed loudly. Malfoy stopped in mid-laugh and narrowed his stormy eyes at me "Have a bad cough Sol-less?" He gave a sneer, contorting his pale face. "No. Malfoy. I was just going to tell you to leave that poor girl alone." I narrowed my eyes more like knifes and he seemed to flinch slightly. "Why not make me Solace?" I looked at the Ravenclaw whom looked at me pleadily, I stepped forward and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away from Malfoy's trap. Malfoy seemed to growl as I shooed her off with a Quick thanks. "What was that for Sol?" He straighten to his full height, which was immensely tall for my 5" size. "I'm just doin' the right thing Malfoy. And I don't want you stealing a girl a kiss on the first day back" I sneered quietly, Reaper hissed pawing my shoulder. "Oh. Tokala Solace playing the hero! What now? Trying to out do the 'Golden boy' himself now?" He said with fake bravado. I sniffed crossing my arms and looking slightly away. "Oh Sol you've finally realized I am right like always?" I snorted uncrossing my arms so they laid on my sides. "No! Your just a pompous pig! A prevert and a rotten egg!" Draco turned red in the ears and snarled grabbing my wrist tightly "Take that back Sol-less." I sneered ignoring the insult of my surname. "Heh. Why would I?"


End file.
